The present invention relates to a method and a device for controlling the time spent accessing a data communication network.
It is known that the increasing growth of data communication networks, such as the Internet, has caused a very large number of users to generally go online.
On the other hand, the increasing growth of the data communication network has caused information of various kinds to be posted online, with a consequent proliferation of sites which contain data and information, as well as images, videos and the like, whose viewing should be reserved exclusively to adult users.
Co-pending Italian patent application no. MI2000A 002189 by the same Applicant discloses a method for controlling access to a data communication network which allows in particular to check whether the user who wishes to connect to the data communication network is an adult or a minor by comparing his data so as to define a user profile.
If the user is an adult, the method allows free access to the network; otherwise it forces a controlled navigation.
However, the above cited patent application, while constituting a considerable step forward for protecting minors who access the data communication network, does not solve the problem of the duration of the connection that the user can establish with the data communication network.
In particular, this requirement is felt for both adult and minor users.
It is in fact known that a long permanence in front of the screen, particularly during a connection to the Internet, can lead to traumatic consequences, such as epileptic conditions, catalepsy, et cetera.